1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband wireless access system, and more particularly, to a method of controlling idle mode initiation of a mobile station (MS) in a broadband wireless access system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a broadband wireless access system supports an idle mode to reduce power consumption of a mobile station (MS). In the idle mode, a non-registered MS can periodically check to see if there is any downlink traffic from a base station (BS). The MS can check for downlink traffic by receiving a paging (e.g., MOB_PAG-ADV) message from the BS. The MS can also check while it is moving between BSs within a paging zone, comprising a plurality of BSs, even if handover does not take place.
However, with mobility of the MS and various states or modes the MS can be in, it is important that the MS utilize its resources efficiently. In particular, it is important that the MS efficiently manage its power usage. At the same time, it is important for the MS to effectively perform its functions. That is, it is important for the MS to maintain effective and efficient connection and communication with the BS (or the network).